Unwanted
by alpha2nd2003
Summary: Sacher has been defeated and everyone's happy, except for Marron. Can the others find out if there is something wrong with him before it's too late? What happens if they are too late? Updated!
1. Default Chapter

If someone has done this already or something, I'm so sorry, I'm new here so I wouldn't know if I'm copying anyone, I'm sorry if do.  
  
Summary: Not good at summaries but, it's based on a mixture of a little of the manga and mostly the anime, so slightly AU. Anyways, Marron's always been there to help out the others, and now that everything is over and everyone's happily living about, Marron feels left out, until. (can't say sorry!) NON-YAOI (although I'm not opposed to it)  
  
Notes: Please don't kill me if you don't like it in the end, this is the first Sorcerer Hunters fic I have written, and the second fic ever, so I might not be anywhere near as good as your favorite authors. Please, no flames as they say it.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own SH, otherwise I would spend time with the money I got from it rather than writing fanfiction about it.  
  
Now onto the story!  
  
Unwanted By Alpha2nd2003  
  
It was just another day for Marron. After all the battles, it was finally over. No more Sacher (Zaha), so Marron decided to take a stroll like he always did.alone, to contemplate on anything that would keep his mind off of his loneliness.  
  
Marron was walking around the lake until he heard some talking behind some bushes and trees. Seeing as he had nothing to do anyways, Marron decided to investigate. So he crept through the bushes noiselessly only to be shocked by what he saw.  
  
Behind the bushes lay a clearing, and in that clearing was everybody else. Big Mama was discussing matters with Mille and the rest of the Haz knights, Carrot was busy with his two biggest fans, Chocolat and Tira Misu. Gateau and his sister, Éclair were off a bit to the side talking of muscles and stances and such. Daughter (Dotta) was having an intimate conversation with Sirius of the Wind. With the large checkered blanket, baskets, and a plethora of dishes with the remains of a meal, it was clear that everyone had just had a picnic and were now just relaxing and chatting. Everyone was so engrossed in their affairs that no one noticed when Marron stepped out of the bushes and walked towards the edge of the blanket.  
  
Mille was the first to notice movement out of the corner of his eye and prepared to throw one of his feathers at the intruder, but as he turned around to throw it, he gasped in shock. Everyone else turned to see what Mille was so surprised about and saw Marron standing all alone at the edge of their blanket looking at them with unreadable eyes.  
  
"Marron?!" Mille gasped. Marron put up a, though not noticeably, fake smile. "Hello, minna-san, beautiful weather today, ne?" Marron said with a soft voice as a small lifted his hair a bit, eyes still unreadable. Big Mama spoke up saying, "Yes, Marron, it is a fine day, I hope you can join us now."  
  
Marron arched an eyebrow, "now? Should I have known of this gathering beforehand?" Everyone looked shocked and then looked at Carrot. Carrot sweat-dropped and laughed nervously, "ahehhehhehheh, whoops, I guess I forgot to invite Marron. But he probably would have declined in the first place anyway. He doesn't like big gatherings and probably would have wanted to go to the library anyways, right Marron?" To this, Marron gave a small smile, "right Niisan, heh, you know me so well"or not he thought. Inside he was shattering, his brother had forgotten about him and didn't even know who he was, of course he would like to spend time with his friends who were practically family. "Well, I had better be going, library you know, everyone please have a pleasant day" and with that he walked off. He glanced back at them wistfully while everyone resumed chatting as if Marron had never appeared. As he walked off, he thought Am I that bad of a company that my own brother even forgot to invite me to a picnic? Am I that worthless? No, it must have been a fluke. They wouldn't forget me. I'm their friend, right?  
  
But as months past, it was clear to Marron that everyone had forgotten him. He had seen many times events that he had not been invited to, of which no one probably even gave a second thought to even consider inviting him. He felt lonely. It seemed all he had were his books. All he ever did for "fun" was read books and take walks. He loved nature. It was as if it was the only thing he could escape to besides his books to seek relief.  
  
One day, five months after the picnic incident, Marron was taking another walk. As Marron walked, he sighed. I'm doing that a lot lately he thought. Hmm, no one around. Probably doing something they forgot to invite me to again, or didn't want to invite me to. He kicked a stone in the ground in frustration and then sighed. No, I should not think ill of them. They are the best friends anyone could ever have, maybe I'm just such a bad friend that they want to forget me. As he contemplated, he heard a sound in the bushes Hmph, probably another picnic he thought as his smiled a small bitter smile. Marron walked straight through the bushes, expecting to see his friends, but stood in awe as he met a demon instead.  
  
The demon was looking towards the village that all Marron's friends lived in and turned when it heard an intruder.  
  
When the demon turned around a bit, Marron got a good look at it's body. It was human like, two legs and two arms. It was dressed in black armor with spikes coming from the shoulder guards and from the tip of it's boot. But the enormous body with a build even bigger than gateau's proved that it was indeed not human. Plus, the red eyes and the extremely dark aura around it also hinted to Marron that it was a demon, and a very strong one at that.  
  
"Boy," the demon spoke in a low voice, "what are you doing here, shouldn't you be out playing swords or something?" "You plan to attack the village don't you?" Marron responded, ignoring the demon's taunt. The demon turned to face Marron fully and said "And so what if I am, boy?" he smirked. "I will not allow you to do so" Marron said calmly as he took out some ofudas and prepared to attack.  
  
"Heh, you think you can stop me boy?" the demon said as he too prepared for battle.  
  
To this Marron just narrowed his eyes and quickly muttered "let's go" before he went to attack with a phoenix flare.  
  
"Hmph" the demon smirked with a wry smile.  
  
To be continued.  
  
Hey, it's the end right now. Please no one hurt me, I know that no one would ever forget the beloved Marron, but I just felt like trying some Marron angst. I feel that the people in his group don't appreciate him as much as they should (don't ask me why). And about the demon, just use your imagination, I know the description was stupid, but what do you expect from a talentless fanfiction author who's just writing their second fic ever. Please review if you want to know what happens to Marron, I sort of have it planned out and it's a bit angsty, but tell me what you think first so you can find out what is so angsty about the rest of the story. 


	2. unwanted ch 2

Yay! Time for an update! But first, answers to the reviewers who bothered to read, and even review my stupid piece of writing (aren't I so nice to myself?)  
  
Katt: Thanks, And I guess I am updating, hehheh.  
  
StrawberrySlushi: Cute name, doesn't match what you wrote to me, kinda, though I must say I was rather. freaked out and surprised. Yay! I got a death threat type thing from someone because they wanted for me to update! Thanks, it means a lot to me! And now you don't have to come up with something to do to me since I'm updating now!  
  
Sara-Kitten: Hehheh, you'll see,.sooner or later, thanks for reviewing!  
  
Ookami no Kokoro: Yes, I'm glad someone out there thinks the same as I do. I am honored that you actually consider my, for lack of a better word, crappy fic. (Not that you have bad tastes or anything)  
  
Hobie: Thanks, I tried to use you advice in this chapter. (yea, I know, I stink at English)  
  
Blaze Coyotlhart: Yay! You said you loved, so here's the next chapter! And I'm sorry that your friends are mean to you too.  
  
SW: Thanks! I didn't really think this would turn out to be a good fic, but apparently people like it, so thanks for the compliment and review! But hey, if Marron ended at your house, what would the other fangirls do? You'd probably have to make a fortress of your house from all the mobs of fangirls!  
  
SilverKnight7: Okay, here's the next chapter! And he's my favorite character too! But, sorry, I don't really think there will be pairings except for the implied ones.  
  
Wee. Thanks reviewers, I never thought I would get this many reviews, though seriously people, I remind you that this is angst, so you Marron lovers might not like the ending, but please don't kill me!  
  
Disclaimers: Yea, yea, I don't own SH, If I did, I really wouldn't be here right now.  
  
On to the fic!  
  
Unwanted Chapter 2:  
  
4 months later.( don't be impatient, you'll find out what happened in the fight later).  
  
Marron walked silently along the dirt pathway towards the Misu sister's house. He assumed that everyone was there since he couldn't find anybody anywhere else.  
  
He knocked on the door loudly, but not too loud. No answer. He knocked again a little louder. It was a few moments before the door opened and Tira, the younger Misu sister, could be seen. "Oh! Marron-chan!" "May I come in please?""Um, sure!" The red eyed girl was a bit nervous as she said this. She stepped aside, let him come in and yelled, "minna-san!* Marron- chan's here!"  
  
Once they walked into the living room, he understood why Tira sounded nervous, they were having a teaparty and probably didn't even try to find him to invite him to it "not that they could've" thought Marron bitterly. "Oi! Marron! What're you doing here? Is the Library closed?" his brother joked. Everyone chuckled a bit at this until it was replaced by a bunch of women's gasps. "Eh!" "Marron!" "What a nice necklace!" "Eh, kirei desu*!" (let's just say that Tira was too nervous to notice at first). All the girls surrounded Marron to get a good look at the necklace.  
  
"Hmph, so Marron got a piece of jewelry, so what? Geez girls!" The spiky haired boy said. And so it was, upon boy's neck and collarbone (over his shirt of course) was a simple, yet elegant necklace. It had a normal gold chain, the red jewel in the center caught the eyes of a person though. It was intricately connected to the rest of the necklace and surrounding it were other precious stones. The necklace seemed to glow.  
  
"Marron! Can I try it on?" Chocolat asked excitedly. "Eto*, gomen nasai*, but I can't let you." Marron, who had been avoiding close contact with anyone else, stepped back a bit from the disappointed girls. Daughter was pouting and the Misu sister's looked upset. Marron was about to say something along the lines of an apology to them , when,.."Hmph! How rude" the younger Mocha said out loud. "Nani?..."the raven haired one asked, surprised. "You come barging in here, with your pretty necklace, interrupt the middle of our tea party, and won't even let us get a close look at it! Geez! Why did you even bother coming here in the first place then?!" "I.excuse me" and with that young glace walked out of the house silently, closing the door with a soft click. "Oi, Éclair, that was a bit mean and rude, you should apologize." her brother said. "Hmph! It's his fault, I'm not going to apologize." And she left it at that. There was tension in the air as the party continued, but soon dissipated and soon everyone was chatting happily again, forgetting the encounter with Marron.  
  
Those words from the young woman stung at Marron. He bit his lip as he walked on, trying to prevent himself from breaking down. "Why did she have to say that?" he paused as he wiped a few tears that fell from his eyes. "It's not her fault, or any of them. They don't know." He decided to take a visit to the library after all.  
  
To be continued.  
  
That's all for now, I'm too lazy to type more, but if you do want more (cuz I know that this chapter sucked and that everyone was a jerk and stuff) please review and you'll find out WHAT "they don't know" sooner or later, so review! 


	3. The truth is out

Alright peeps, on account that it's the last exam day, I decided to update even though (1) the story stinks, and (2) it doesn't really seem like a lot of people read this story. But for those of you, I thank you greatly.  
  
To the Reviewers: angel.of.doom (shadowangel96@yahoo.com) : Oooo scary name. I thank you for your review and writing that this fic doesn't suck. Well, here you go, chapter three.  
  
Ookami no Kokoro: Hehheh, I know éclair was a jerk, but I have nothing against the character. And Marron is underappreciated! I'm so happy that you agreed! You'll get some of your answers, but you gotta update your marron fics too. I was reading them, and I was like, crap, this stuff is 100000X better'n the things I wrote. *looks at your cute look and pats you on the head* awww.  
  
SilverKnight7: You were my first reviewer for both chapters, I thank you for your support. I agree, poor Marron. I'm sorry if I've disappointed you by not putting any pairings. Well, I hope you continue to review my story.  
  
Disclaimer: Wah! I don't own Marron-chan or any of them! Wah! .Okay, on with the fic!  
  
Unwanted Ch. 3  
  
"Man!" carrot let out a sigh "That really hit the spot, I love food! Picnics are fun!" Everyone had gathered again to have another picnic, seeing is how the weather was calm, only a light breeze disturbed the trees. Next to his, the cross dressing Haz Knight smiled and said "I concur." He was quickly shoved aside by none other than Chocolat Misu who offered to feed Carrot his cheesecake dessert for him. He immediately declined and tried to dive out of the way as the firey red-head grasped him in a hug and whined "Daaaaarliiing!"  
  
Just as Tira was about to protest at her sister's actions, a huge ball of energy (oh yeah, that's descriptive *rolls eyes*) rushed towards them. Everyone dodged it with ease. The two red-headed sisters quickly changed to reveal.their revealing battle outfits as everyone else prepared. The Haz Knights swarmed around Big Mama. Sirius pushed Daughter behind him while narrowing his eyes and searching for the unknown enemy.  
  
To be continued..  
  
Hehheh, just kidding, aren't I mean? I did this in my other fic.hehheh, don't kill me *dodges pieces of rotten food* Wham! *Get's hit in the head by annoyed reader with frying pan* Owwww. Anywahtz .bock .onto de fish! (As one can clearly see, the Author is .having head injury problems.)  
  
Continued.  
  
Suddenly, a cold laugh echoed through the clearing. Everyone gasped and looked around them for the source of the disturbance. "Who's there?! Show yourself!" Big Mama yelled without a hint of fear in her voice.  
  
"Hehhehheh.. do you all really wish to see the face of your executioner so quickly..?"  
  
"Think again, because we won't be the ones getting executed!" The blond muscle man yelled in defiance. "Yeah!" his sister concurred.  
  
"Kukukuku, very well then..(Oh my, how very Narakuish, if you've seen or read Inuyasha, you'll know what I mean). Everyone braced themselves as a figure approached from the cover of the trees. Every one gasped. The figure was clad in black armor whose shoulder guard had spikes protruding out of them and his boots. The creature's eyes were glowing red. The masculine build on him proved he was certainly strong enough to carry out his threat. The aura that surrounded him was dark and foreboding (gee, wonder who this guy is, sounds familiar, ne?).  
  
Nevertheless, The Misu sisters sprung into action and attacked the demon straight on with their wires and whips. Each attack hit him, but did not seem to faze him. Finally, the demon caught both attacks and made a surge of energy through the weapons and hit their owners. Both young girls fell to the ground, moaning. "Chocalat! Tira! Daijobu?!" Carrot screamed as he ran to their sides. "We're all right, just stunned" replied the younger sister weakly.  
  
Meanwhile, the Haz Knights were trying their best to bring down the enemy. But none of their attacks seemed to take any affect. Instead, the demon stood there smirking, taking hit after hit without even flinching. Even when Big Mama took a shot with her magic, it laughed and immediately sent a shot to her. Big Mama jumped out of the way just in time, but fell down. "Big Mama!" the Haz Knights cried out and tried to run to her side, but were stopped by another energy ball.  
  
The demon smirked as the protector scrambled to the side to avoid the attack. He then turned his sights on Carrot and the two girls. For a second, he prepared another energy ball attack which Carrot hoped for, but then abruptly stopped and said "Hmph, I know better." He then proceeded to take out a sword and strike. "Carrot!" "Darling!" As the sword came down, all Carrot could do was look in horror as the sword continued to descend on him (yea, he's pretty worthless when he's not a monster, ne?"  
  
Suddenly, a piece of paper flew down from the trees and landed on the sword. It was an ofuda and caused electricity to conduct into the sword to the demon's hand.  
  
"Ah!" The demon gasped as he dropped his sword. "Who's there!?" he demanded while throwing an energy ball to the trees were he thought the ofuda came from.  
  
When the smoked cleared, everyone could see who had saved Carrot. It was none other than the golden-eyed, raven-haired mage, sitting on a tree branch (I know what you're thinking, it's probably along the lines of "well, duh!")  
  
"You..." The dark creature said under his breath.  
  
"Marron!" The spiky haired vegetable called. Marron looked down at his brother and smiled. "Marron" Gateau yelled "come down and help us!"  
  
"Hmph, is that really what you want to do, boy?" the demon smirked (he does that a lot). "Eh?" Carrot, as everyone else, was confused at these words.  
  
"What does he mean Marron?" Daughter asked from behind Sirius. " Have you betrayed us?" Sirius asked with a growl "do you regret saving your brother at that time?"  
  
Marron's eyes widened as he heard the harsh words. Betray? He would never do that! Once more, his friend's words stabbed at him.  
  
"Ahahahahahahaha! Listen to them boy, how they accuse you. These are the people that you wished to protect? The people you protected last time we met?" The demon roared.  
  
"Last time? Marron, what's he talking about?" Carrot asked, perplexed.  
  
The demon talked before the mage could reply "speaking of 'last time' boy, how did you get here?"  
  
"I could ask you the same thing, demon." replied Marron stoically.  
  
"Hmph, I suppose that that doesn't matter."  
  
"Marron! What's he talking about, when did you fight him before?!" Mille demanded from Big Mama's side.  
  
"Hahaha! If only they knew about you, they would be able to figure it out! Hahahaha!" the evil creature bellowed.  
  
"Knew WHAT about Marron?" The blond man asked.  
  
"They don't even have a clue! It's so amusing! I almost feel sorry for you, boy! Hahaha! See how little they care about you? They hardly pay any attention to you! If they did, then they would know! Hahahaha!"  
  
"I.. I've never been one to want to be the center of attention."  
  
"Oh, but you wouldn't even need to be the center of attention for this! This is a matter of whether the people appreciate, care, or love you! Which they obviously don't! Otherwise they'd know! Hahahaha!"  
  
"Know WHAT?!!" yelled Carrot in frustration, voicing what everyone else itched to say.  
  
"hmph mmm, hehheheh. Otherwise, hehheh, you'd know that four months ago, I killed your little 'friend' the mage.  
  
To be continued. (For real this time)  
  
Wow, that was the longest chapter I think. But answering the reviews take me about half a page, but I like to write replies anyway. Shock!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Kudos to anybody out there who figured out where I was going. And, no, it's not a joke. Yes the final outcome of the battle was that Marron died, that's why it's ANGST. Well, please review and tell me what you think so that I can continue on with this, horrible, horrible fic. Sorry Marron fans! I know how sad this is! I'm a Marron fan too! Review, otherwise I might as well just quit writing this story! 


	4. The fighting dead

Hello people! I know it's been a long time! This is because unlike some talented fanfiction writers, I can't write great chapters during school. This is not because I love school or am super smart and must digest everythiong my teachers tell me. No, it's the opposite of that, I must hear what my teachers say, otherwise I will bomb my tests and the class, and my parents simply won't have that, so yeah....  
  
Reviewers!  
  
SilverKnight7: Wow, you're my first reviewer for this chapter too, I thankyou for your support. Yes, here is your update...finally, and yes, much to my chagrin, Marron is dead, but I had to do it.  
  
Ookami no Kokoro: You're kinda scaring me... But you'll get your answers, maybe in this chapter, depends if I feel like it. But glad to have your review!  
  
Blade6: I'm glad you get it, thanks! Here's your update.  
  
Blaze Coyotlhart: You're right! He also kinda, kinda reminds me of Vincent and Sepiroth from FF7 (cuz they're both sorta dead too) Thankyou for the review, and also you'd better watch out about calling Marron your Darling otherwise other fangirls will come and attack you *cringes and looks around*  
  
Frog-saver (Xdscat@aol.com): Yea, it would be nice if I wrote it in a row, but I'm not talented enough to write more than one chapter at a time. Oh, and about that Mille thing, as much as I like the pairing, this is strictly a non-yaoi fic. But you can write one and I'll review it! Or maybe I'll write one after I finish this one.  
  
Rurien: No! Please don't die! Here's your update! Why thankyou for the compliment!  
  
Summary: If you didn't know what this fic was about already, ...that'd be kinda weird.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything... sucks doesn't it?  
  
"..."-speech Blah - thought Chapter: 4  
  
"Know WHAT?!!" yelled Carrot in frustration, voicing what everyone else itched to say.  
  
"hmph mmm, hehheheh. Otherwise, hehheh, you'd know that four months ago, I killed your little 'friend' the mage.  
  
"Wha-What?" everyone gasped.  
  
Ignoring everyone else, "You forget, demon, on the day that I died, I killed you as well"  
  
"Hmpf! That won't happen again little mage. This time, one of will be left standing, and that will be me!" and without much further ado, the demon lunged at Marron, using dark energy to make a stronger blade.  
  
Marron defended using another one of his ofudas to create a barrier. "Brother! Your sword!" With that, Carrot jumped out of his momentary stupor and threw his sword to his little brother.  
  
Before the demon could attack again, Marron used another one of his ofudas and a bright light flashed so that everone was blinded.  
  
"What the heck was that? It did nothing! You must be weaker than I though boy!"  
  
Hmpf, think so? Marron thought and the battle resumed. There were energy balls and phoenix flares flying all around. Finally, one of the hit the demon. He growled and started to run towards éclair  
  
"AGHHHHHH" but was stopped by some sort of force field. "What the..!!"  
  
"I knew you would be dishonest in this fight, because unlike the last fight, there are innocent people standing right at the battlefield. So I cast a barrier around us. This is between you and me..." And the raven-haired mage got that face that he shows only when his loved ones are in trouble. In a blink of an eye he was right next to the demon and ready to strike.  
  
The demon blocked it and started fighting back with renewed vigor and rage.  
  
"AHHHHHH! Die already you worthless human!!" He was fighting so hard and quickly, Marron was starting to lose his upper hand of the battle. All the others could do was stand and watch for just as the barrier would not let the demon reach them, it also prevented them from reaching their comrade.  
  
For a moment there was silence as each fighter jumped a distance from each other. Each breathing heavily and with no small amount of wounds. The demon recovered quickly and sent another energy ball towards Marron and the young mage barely managed to put up a barrier in time.  
  
"Hehheh, human, you grow weak already, what hope do you have of defending these people now? Just give up" With that, the demon stood up and the dark aura around him grew even stronger.  
  
Marron gritted his teeth and lowered his head. "I .. I will never give up" he whispered silently to himself before he suddenly launched himself at the demon preparing to strike the demon's heart with his brothers sword.  
  
"AHHHHHHHH!" he cried, but the demon was quick, and easily evaded the poor mages attack. And before Marron could react the demon used his clawed hands and punched....right through Marron's chest...  
  
To be continued....  
  
Hmmm. Another cliff hanger, sort of. Yes, it went ALL the way through Marron's chest, ain't it sad? Even though he's already dead, it's still sad to write this. I got no more time though. I've pretty much got the next chapter thought up, so if you guys review, I might put up the next chappie sooner, it's not that I don't want to, it's just that I need motivation, sorry guys! 


	5. And it continues

Hello people! Since four of you were nice enough to review in one day, I thought "hey these people are nice, they deserve more stuff:, so here you guys go  
  
To Reviewers:  
  
Blaze Coyotlhart: Yo! I'm sure you'll be slightly more impressed at Marron's skills in this chapter. Butt (get it? Cuz you said, nevermind) he could get some lessons from Tife, or Yuffie, or Selphie, or .... Anyways, shhhh! You already have Marron fans on your back, you don't want Auron, Vincent, Squall, Dark, or Hiko fans on your back either, they can lurk anywhere! *shutters*  
  
Ippiki Ookami13: Did you change names, or am I going crazy, whatever, if you did cool new name, and if you didn't, sorry for being so senile, it happens to lazy people like me. Here's your update, thanks for the review.  
  
Blade6: Yea, he is dead, too bad huh? Here's the next chappie, thankyou for the review.  
  
Kaisin: Thanks! Here's more!  
  
Rurien: Hehheh, I like the smiley faces, even if they're on accident. Wow! Thanks for the compliments and the review, here's your update!  
  
Kasumi: Are those sad faces intentional? If they are, I'm sad too, but can't do anything about that (actually, I could rewrite the story, but I'm not going to do that), Awww, please don't cry, here's your update.  
  
That's the last of them! Thankyou you all!  
  
Summary: Like I said before, you don't know what this is about, then that's crazy, or maybe I am, what ever.  
  
Disclaimer: Can't have everyting in life can we? sucks don't it?  
  
Chapter 5:  
  
Marron gritted his teeth and lowered his head. "I ... I will never give up" he whispered silently to himself before he suddenly launched himself at the demon preparing to strike the demon's heart with his brothers sword.  
  
"AHHHHHHHH!" he cried, but the demon was quick, and easily evaded the poor mages attack. And before Marron could react the demon used his clawed hands and punched....right through Marron's chest...  
  
"MARRON!" his brother cried. Everyone else was too shocked to say anything, how could this possibly happen?  
  
"Hehheh, you left yourself open mage, that was very foolish of you."  
  
Under the cover of his long raven hair, Marron smirked silently to himself "One might think that"  
  
Then, cruelly, the demon ripped his arm out from Marron's midsection, sending Marron backwards a little. Much blood followed, since his arm was no longer acting as a plug.  
  
"Your end will be your own undoing" the golden-eyed one said as he jumped back while reaching into his wound, gathering a large amount of his own blood, and splashing it onto to the demon.  
  
"?!!!" the demon stepped back in surprise as his opponents blood splattered all over him "wha-what's this?!"  
  
From outside the barrier, the spectators could only watch in surprise at the disgusting, slightly grotesque action of their comrade.  
  
Ignoring the pain (for lack of actually being alive) Marron reached into the folds of his tunic and pulled out what seemed to be old slips of paper.  
  
"Th-that's! Ho-how does a puny mage like this know blood magic!" the demon gasped, held in place by some unseen force.  
  
The pale one smirked "It pays to go to the library, it helps to research ways to defeat enemies" As he once again reached for his wound, this time only to cover his index finger as if it were an ink quick. That being done he straightened up the ancient papers to one neat stack and using his finger, drew characters and patterns while also chanting in a lost ancient tongue. As he did this, swirls of wind surrounded him as if he were awakening great power.  
  
"Momma! What's happening?"  
  
"I don't know Daughter, we would help him if we could, but this barrier he put up will not allow us! But, Marron is strong; surely he knows what he is doing?" The last part Momma was really saying to herself, but everyone else heard and did nothing but look on somberly at their friend who looked like he was going to bleed to death, if one could die twice.  
  
Finally, the chanting stopped, the wind died and the mage looked at his frozen opponent with fire in his eyes. He then took all but one and spread the five ancient ofudas (like you do with cards, don't know how to explain that action) in his hand, each magically bearing the symbols he wrote with his blood only on the top one, and threw them. Each slip of paper landed around the demon at points like those of a star.  
  
Then, red, almost crimson like the blood of the mage whose blood was written on the, whip-like threads sprung from within each ofuda, tying on to the demon as watched with wide eyes. As if the unseen force lifted off him, he began to struggle.  
  
"No! I will not be stopped! I will kill you! You and all the pathetic mortals who live here!"  
  
"No, for you this is the end of the line" Marron said softly as he threw the last ofuda, landing right in the middle of the demons chest. A dark puddle of what seemed to be black blood pooled around the demons feet, and slowly but surely, the demon began to sink in.  
  
"NOOOOOO! Impossible! I won't allow this!!!!!!! This is not the end!!!!!!!" the demon roared, his dark aura all but extinguished as he tried repeatedly to free himself. Finally, when only his head was above the pool, he stopped struggling and admitted his defeat. He gave one last hate-filled glare at the one, who once again, defeated him until his body was completely swallowed up and the portal closed.  
  
All was still again.  
  
"Marron...." Carrot said, barely audible, but his knew his brother heard it, for Marron, whose face was covered by his hair finally turned around and looked at his friends.  
  
He gave them a relieved smile, and it was such a wonderful sight that he seemed angelic. Everyone else smiled back at him, tears in their eyes, they started once again to where the barrier was, expecting it to have fallen, but before they could reach it, there was a flash.  
  
"Where's that light coming from brother?"  
  
"I don't know Eclai- LOOK!" the strongman-built warrior pointed at their wounded friend. And everyone saw as the necklace, that Marron had surprised them with, began to glow.  
  
Marron looked only slightly shocked, as if he expected the occurrence to happen, and started to reach his hand to grab the ruby-red jewel as it glowed.  
  
But before his did, the necklace shattered.  
  
"!!!!" Everyone gasped. Not knowing what was happening.  
  
Marron slowly looked up again at his companions, giving them another smile, this time filled with sorrow and grief.  
  
The others did not know what the smile meant until they saw it.  
  
It was as though Marron was merely dust that was blowing away as his body seemed to be blown away by swift winds. Little by little did his body, from bottom up, start disappearing in the gusts of wind, only offering a small smile, as if saying, 'Goodbye, it is the end for me as well.'  
  
"MARRON!" with that, the perverted older brother ran, but smashed into something. The barrier! It was still up. He looked with wide eyes at his little brother who was still smiling softly at them.  
  
But Carrot couldn't let this happen, so he began to pound on the barrier, trying to break it down, everyone else joined in the pounding, each using all his/her strength to reach their friend.  
  
The barrier finally fell and without hesitating, the vegetable named boy sprinted across to reach his brother, but just as he reached and tried to grab his little brother, Marron's body had just completely disappeared, leaving no trace.  
  
Carrot collapsing on the ground while the others surrounded him in a semi- circle, all bearing solemn faces for their lost friend.  
  
All the beast-changing sorcerer hunter could do was cry for his little brother.  
  
"MARRROOOOOOOOONNNNNN!"  
  
The end  
  
WAHHHHHH!!!!! I don't know about you guys, but I find this ending really sad, and incomplete, so if you feel I should like add more chapters or some sort of epilogue, say so in your review. (When I wrote that Marron seemed angelic, I think we all know that he most definitely IS angelic).  
  
So review and vote:  
  
YES! More story! How dare you end it like that.  
  
Or  
  
NO! I don't want to know anything else, no more story, it's getting boring. 


	6. Meadow of flowers

Bwahahahahahahaha! I'm back! …..After about a year.

Review Responses:

Ippiki Ookami13: Oh, don't worry, people WILL be feeling like crud, bwahahaha. Yah! Ookami is my friend, I have friends now!

Gohan2kawaii: I know, it's EXTREMELY lacking. It's a great story? Really? Thank you so much for saying so, and more chapters are coming!

Neko142001: Alrighty then, I'll give you more.

DDDDDDDDD: Not sure if you liked the story or not, but if you did, here's more chapters, but if you didn't, err, sorry that I continued the story?

Rurien: Yay! Happy faces! Continuing story, righto!

KuramaLegendaryBandit: Marron's my favorite character too, that's why I'm writing this fic to give him some appreciation. More chapters like you asked!

Blaze Coyotlhart: I don't really watch DBZ, but I think I know what you're talking about, but I was amused by that statement as well, hehheh, that was funny.

Richard Dark: Okay Mr. Dark, I'm continuing.

Keriching: I don't mind yaoi at all, but don't worry, this story has Marron-lovin' but not in that way, all platonic, kay?

Blade6: Ah, please don't cry! Marron's dead, yes, so I guess that is a reason to cry but…er… I'll just continue the story.

Mykah Leigh: I can't say anything otherwise the plot-which-I-have-not-thought-up-of-yet for the next chapters would be ruined. Thank you for the complements and I'll try to lessen the amount of grammar mistakes (I suck so bad at typing), well, making' more chapters like you asked, 'kay?

Now onto the fic!

Disclaimer: I do not own Sorcerer Hunters at all, otherwise I would have just drawn up a manga of this and sell it and make butt loads of money!!! JK I would distribute it for free.

Carrot's POV (er, not good with POV's )

It was dark at first but then a bright light shone. It was so bright, I had to close my eyes for fear of being blinded.

When I opened my eyes, I was standing in the middle of a meadow full of flowers. And _he_ was there. My brother.

_Marron_

He was just standing there, smiling at me like he always does. Stupid Marron, always so gentle and caring…Always caring for his perverted older brother, two S&M queens, two muscle-heads with the biggest egos' I've ever seen, and various other people. All who barely give a second thought to him.

_He _was calling me over. I couldn't refuse the request even if I wanted to. His aura was always so soothing that anyone could trust him.

I smiled faintly at my younger brother.

As I walked towards him, the wind began blowing and petals flew in the air, surrounding Marron and me.

He reached out his hand and caught one of the floating petals. When he opened his hand, a feather had taken the petals place and caught in the winds current to be lost in the blue sky. (1)

Marron had followed the path of the feather with his eyes until it was out of sight.

He then turned his head back towards me and whispered one thing.

"Nisan…"

And then I saw it. Blood was trickling from his lips. His gently smiling lips.

I looked down and saw a black armored hand coming out of a hole in his chest.

Behind Marron, I could see him. The demon, the one that took my little brother away from me, from everyone.

How dare he invade such a peaceful place and ruin it with his sinful presence.

I saw his head behind Marron's, I couldn't see it, but that jackbeep (2) was smirking! He was smirking while killing a being worthy of being called an angel.

"Nisan…"

My attention was drawn back to Marron, I didn't want to listen, to see, I barely kept my rage in check if only for Marron.

His eyes were pleading, and he said one thing before his body began to disappear into thin air.

"Live…." (3)

Totally from FFVIII, but what can I say? It's such a lovely scene.

Did I already mention that I'm incapable of swearing?

This one line is from Immortal Rain, it's a great manga series, read it.

There really is no number four, just wanted to ask if anyone can guess where the "alpha2nd" part of my ID came from. The 2003 obviously came from the year I got the account.

This is for Blaze Coyotlhart…and other people who want to read it:

Goku: Yes!! I've finally gotten the seventh and final dragon ball!!!

Carrot:( pops out of nowhere) I'll be needing those, yoink (grabs all seven dragon balls and disappears into thin air)

Goku: OO; ……NNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!

(collapses onto the ground in a sobbing heap)

Vegata: (Walks in, sees Goku on the ground sobbing like a sissy, shrugs and walks away as if this is nothing new)

Back in SH-land

Carrot: I wish Marron was alive and well!!!

Marron: (poofs back to life into DBZ world) …Nisan?

Carrot: What the crap!! These stupid things didn't even work!!! ARGH!

Alpha w/ Marron: (poofs in front of Carrot)

Carrot: Marron! You're alive!

Alpha: Not for long he isn't.

Glace Brothers: Wha?

Alpha: DBZ doesn't apply to this world bub, that means Marron's gotta go back to the land of the dead. Or my house, which ever you prefer.

Carrot: NNNOOOOOOOOO!!!!

Marron: Relax nisan, it's not bad, I get all the food, TV, books, and video games as I want. Oh and er, places to meditate and practice my magic and such.

Alpha w/ Marron: (Poof on over to the land of the dead aka alpha's house)

Carrot: (grumbles) Food, video games, TV, dangit! I wanna go to the land of the dead!

Evil Demon Dude: That can be arranged.

Carrot: Meep (runs the heck away from crazy evil demon dude)

Evil Demon Dude: Wait come back! …I need friends (sob)

Alpha: (poofs in again) shoulda thought of that before offing poor Marron (poofs out)

Evil Demon Dude: ….

Anyways, That was weird, If you wanna know what that was about, it was just something B. C. said in their review, I thought it was funny. And I'm sorry if I've offended anyone for OOCness of DBZ or if I got any of anything from DBZ wrong, I don't really watch it.

More to come, review please!


	7. Dealing with it

Hey! I thought since people actually were still reading this story, I should give them a present of another chapter for sticking with me the whole time!

Review Responses:

Ippiki Ookami13: Thanks for the review! I'm sorry that it was so short and I think you'll like what happens in this chapter.

Rurien: Really? You love my fic? Well, I love you! I'm going, I'm going!

Mykah Leigh: I lurve you too! Wah! Yuca! He's crazy, but I lurve him too! Everyone's pretty much cool in that manga, poor Sharem too. Thanks for the compliment, and I'll try to stop beating myself up…The fifth book won't come out in like two months or something, ( sob )

Blaze Coyotlhart: Thank for the compliment, I thought your joke was funny so decided to use it.

Reviewer 6 Kelly: I'm really sorry if your name isn't Kelly, but ffnet doesn't have your review up yet while I'm typing this, I just remember this from the email which I already deleted. Um, let's see, you said to use spell check, I really should, thanks for the advice! Here's another chapter! (again, really sorry for the name thing)

Summary: I don't remember! I could have amnesia! …

Disclaimer: Man, if I owned Sorcerer Hunters, I'd be like rich and stuff and wouldn't be using my time for writing, I'd be using time to spend all my money.

ON TO THE FIC!

"Marron!" Carrot screamed as he shot out of bed in cold sweat. He was breathing heavily from the memory of the dream.

"Marron…" the boy sobbed.

Multiple footsteps could be heard in the hallway outside the young man's room.

Tira and Chocolat burst into the room after hearing their Darling cry out, finding the said person curled in a fetal position in the middle of his bed.

The two girls ran to his side in an instant and held the boy while he cried.

It had been two months since _that_ had happened…since they had found out about their dear friend's fate. Ever since then, Carrot woke up many nights screaming and crying. And every time the two sisters would come to comfort him. He never told them what made him wake up almost every night, yelling, what nightmare haunted his unconsciousness…

But they could guess.

Morning

"Carrot…" Tira said, concern dripping on that one word.

"Darling, come on. You need to eat something. You're going to starve yourself to death" Chocolat coaxed.

"I'm not hungry," came the stubborn reply from one spiky haired boy. The truth was that he actually was starving himself, eating only enough to make sure he didn't faint or anything. He didn't want to go to sleep because then he would see that nightmare again.

"Carrot, please, eat. You'll die if you don't" Big Mama said. Everybody at the Stella Church was watching Carrot. They were all saddened by the loss of their comrade but Carrot had taken the loss the hardest. It was understandable but it made everyone keep a close eye on young Glace, just in case he did something…drastic. "Marron wouldn't want that" Mama quietly added.

That did it.

"And what do you know about what Marron wants!" Carrot snapped.

Everybody was shocked, this was the liveliest Carrot had been in two months.

"You don't know what he wanted! None of us did! None of us knew anything!"

"Car-"

"Shut up! ShutupShutupSHUTUP!...just…shut up…"He sagged to the ground shaking.

Once again the Misu sisters rushed to his side, holding him and whispering sweet words and assurances to him, even though they knew he wasn't listening to them.

Everyone else just watched in silence.

Eventually, the distressed boy's shaking ceased and his breathing evened. Mille stepped in and picked up Carrot to lay him down in his room.

After Mille left with Carrot in his arms, the Misu sisters also departed the dining hall quietly, with tears in their eyes.

The two fire haired girls walked outside of the building to a peaceful area, the Stella Church's graveyard.

They walked through the maze of tombstones until coming to a clearing with only one tombstone resting under a tree. It was the mage's tombstone.

"Marron…" Tira murmured.

"Aaaauuughhhh!" Chocolat screamed.

"Ch-Chocolat!"

"Why! Why, Marron, why! Why did you get yourself killed!" Chocolat collapsed and pounded the almost freshly unearthed ground where the coffin lied underneath. The funeral had been a quiet one. Everyone had cried as the casket was lowered into the ground. It was empty of course. People were disappointed, they felt they should have buried a body even if it wasn't Marron's real one, but there was nothing left of the mage's body after the fateful battle. So they had to settle with just and empty coffin.

"Chocolat…"

"…You. You jerk! You big, fat, stupid jerk! (1) This is all your fault!"

"Chocolat!"

"It's your fault Carrot doesn't want to sleep, doesn't want to eat! It's your fault that it's too quiet now! Your fault that everyone's a mess!"

SLAP!

Chocolat looked up, a red imprint slowly forming on her cheek. What just happened? Tira had...hit her?

"That's enough Chocolat! All of us may be emotionally stressed right now because of Marron's death, but don't forget why he died! He died for us! To protect us! And this is how you're thanking him!"

Chocolat only looked away and began to cry. Tira sank down to the ground next to her sister and could hear Chocolat saying "I'm so sorry Marron. I miss you" between her sobs. Tira unleashed her tears as well and said "I know. I miss him too…"

Back at the Stella Church, Big Mama had locked herself in her throne room, Carrot's outburst causing her to break down her barriers and grieve. She sent everyone away, even the Haz Knights. It was a relief to the Haz Knights because even if there had been a threat to the Church, they wouldn't have been focused anyways. They were still full of sorrow as well.

Éclair and Gateau hadn't put on a muscle show since they found out about Marron. Gateau understood Carrot's pain. He thought he had lost his younger sibling too at one point in time (2) It was a horrible feeling and he couldn't blame Carrot for acting the way he was.

"If only Marron were here, he'd be able to cheer Carrot up quick"

"Yeah, he really was something, huh Éclair? I never realized how important he was to our group, our family, even though I should've seen it all along. He was just, oh I don't know. He was just a quiet and assuring presence…and now…now he's gone…" He couldn't cry, he was a man, and he had to be strong for Éclair…but for now, he was tired of being strong. Carrot and the Haz Knights were crying, so why wasn't he allowed to? With no reason coming up, Gateau began weeping for his fallen friend.

Éclair saw her brother crying. She had felt bad, still felt bad for how she had acted when she saw Marron's beautiful new "necklace." So she joined her brother in mourning.

At the Stella Church, the air was laden with tears as its residents finally unleashed the true extent of their sorrow. (3)

Meanwhile, on a distant shore, a lone, pale figure, with long hair as black as the darkest night, watched as the waves crashed placidly against the sand, and smiled. (4)

Ippiki Ookami13: See! I told you I'd make them feel like crap!

(1) Marron is definitely none of these, although he is tall, but that's not really big.

(2) Remember the manga?

(3) Hey, if Marron were a real person (or even if he wasn't) and died, then I wouldn't be sad for just two measly months. I'd be grieving for like, a year or something, hence the reason why people are still crying so much in my fic.

(4) Oh! What's this? Could it be? Maybe, but I haven't decided. I could just end it here and have it as that lone figure watching in the realm of the dead or maybe those shores will be on a made up place called Forker Continent (get it? Spooner? Forker? Yeah, lame, I know). I haven't decided yet, but if I do end it here, I'd add an epilogue. But ending it now doesn't seem too likely right now.

(5) Wah, nobody tried to guess where my name "alpha2nd" came from. I know it's pretty much pointless, but I thought it would be fun to hear, er, read people's guesses.

Er, does anyone know how one can use asterisks on ffnet? Cuz they keep deleting mine.

Anyways, review please!


	8. A New Beginning?

Summary: Do I really have to say?

Review Responses:

neko142001: I', really glad you love it neko-chan and yes, I guess there's more coming!

Rurien: Yay! You love it! I'm glad you take time to read my story, I really appreciate it, and so does Marron! Awww, I love you too! 

Ippiki Ookami no Kage: Muahahaha! Feel the crappiness! Er of guilt! Don't worry, they WILL feel even more guilty! Hehheh, cynical is okay, so long as you aren't overdoing it, and you, my friend, are not overdoing it.

Blaze Coyotlhart: I really wanna hurt your friends for mistreating you. Maybe Marron'll come back, read and find out. And I guess I will continue the story…you still put FFVI again…;P It don't matter, I know what you mean.

FireChibi: I'm glad you like it, I'm gonna continue so those who don't think it's okay don't beat me up. 

Disclaimer: Why, saying I own Marron and everyone else would be…great actually, but it ain't true.

On with the story!

Meanwhile, on a distant shore, a lone, pale figure, with long hair as black as the darkest night, watched as the waves crashed placidly against the sand, and smiled…

"Tenshi-sama?" (1)

The black haired one now known as Tenshi turned to his companion. "Yes, what's wrong Cherry?"

"Eh, nothing, Mama says it's time for lunch though."

"Okay, I'll be right there."

"Hai" the young girl named Cherry turned back the way she came from. Tenshi looked back at the vast sea one last time and vaguely saw the outlines of many people.

"Who…?" Tenshi shook it off as too much sunlight and went to go have lunch.

After lunch…

"Lemonade-san, that was delicious as always, arigato-gozaimasu"

"Tenshi-kun, how many times do I have to tell me to call me by my first name, Lemon" (2)

"I'm sorry, please forgive me"

"EH? There's no need to apologize Tenshi! You always apologize for giving us trouble when you don't give any trouble at all. In fact you've helped everyone in our town since you came two months ago. Our who town used to be unorganized with everybody fighting, I was always afraid to send Cherry out anywhere, but now with you as a counselor, everybody's happy! Oh, have you remembered anything yet, dear?"

"No, I wish I could though…I can't even remember my own name…"

"Tenshi suits you well though" Cherry stated as she walked back in the dining room from the kitchen.

"Oh, thank you, but it doesn't feel right…"

"Well, you certainly are the angel of this town" Tenshi chuckled at this.

"No, I just lend an ear"

"…and a hand, and a foot, you help with everything around here, don't be so modest"

A light blush graces the pale complexion, "well, I just like helping people…"

"It's a good thing dear, I wish there were more people like you out there, who help the unfortunate…"

"I'm sure there are Lemonade-sa, Lemon. I'm sure of it…"

"Tenshi? Is some thing wrong?"

"Eh? Oh, no, Cherry, my mind was just wandering…There's nothing to worry about."

"I'm not worried, maybe you're remembering something!"

"…maybe…"

"Alright you two, I'm not as young as I used to be, so I'm going to take a nap"

"Alright Mama, have a good rest!"

"Sleep well, Lemon, I'm going to the market, do you need anything?"

"Ah, could you buy some fish for dinner?"

"No problem"

"Thank you, you really are a help, well, nap time"

The two younger ones smiled at this childish display. "I'll be off Cherry, do you need anything?"

"No thanks, I have to wash the dishes now, see you later, Tenshi."

"Alright, bye." Tenshi walked out. Cola village was relatively small and the market was only down road. As he went on his way, many people waved "hi" and "good afternoon" and he politely greeted back. But in the back of his mind, he saw the image again…

"Who were they?"

Stella Church

"Big Mama, why did you call us?"

"Yeah, aren't all the sorcerers gone?"

"Yes, it's just that I'm worried…"

"About what mama?"

"There's this town that was…lets' just say, not well off, but now it's prospering…the change is too quick. I want you to check it out, it might be forbidden magic…"

"But Mama…we're still"

"I know, I am too, but you all need some fresh air, you too Carrot" Big Mama looked to the corner of the room were a young spikey haired boy was silently leaning against the wall.

"Whatever…just tell us what this place is already" The voice was said in monotone, contrasting much with the boy's previously cheery demeanor before the death of his brother.

"The place is… Soda village."

(1) Ah! I couldn't resist myself, in case you don't know, tenshi means angel.

(2) hehheh, Lemon Lemonade…redundant no?

Anyways, no, there won't be any romance between Cherry and Tenshi coughMarroncough

Please review! I'm trying to think of the next chap. Right now!...unless you think this story is going in a totally wrong direction, please tell me what you think guys!


	9. Chapter 9

Um yea, so its been a while.

Reviewer Response:

Ippiki Ookami no Kage: Sorry! If ever it seems that I'm plagiarizing, please inform me and I will change it right away! Hehheh, sorry for the late and short update, but this fic will be up and running again…I think. I appreciate you review, thank you!

Rurien: Yes, I'm quite lazy in logging in too. Thanks for reviewing, that must mean my story is good. hugs Rurien Yep we're just a bunch of lazy, fanfiction reading, people. XD

Stuck-in-a-tree: I hope you're unstuck now And I'm sorry for the REALLY late update. Yep, its definitely been more than two months. Sorry. Thanks for the review though!

Blaze Coyotlhart: Well, you reviewed and that's what counts, thank you so much! And yep, Marron is alive, but for how long:O No reaction yet, but soon. Hehheh.

Shadowdragon93: Thank you for that compliment, and I know it was sad when he died, I had trouble typing that in TT Here's your late, short, update! Thanks for reviewing!

Mercurialgreen: Hehheh, you're probably not into SH anymore now huh? Sorry for such a late update. And thank you for that compliment, it makes me feel like I can actually write something well. thanks for reviewing, and if you're still reading, hopefully your curiosity will be quelled soon!

Disclaimer: Nope, I don't own it…do you? Because uh, if you do…I didn't mean to kill Marron! It just sort of happened! Don't hurt me please!

On with the story!

"The place is…Cola Village"

"Fine! Whatever, lets just get this over with" Carrot said and stalked away. Mama regarded him with sad eyes which no one in the room failed to notice.

"Don't worry Big Mama. He's still rattled by…you know. We all are. But. But we'll do our best!" A forced smile was said with these words as the younger Misu sister tried to alleviate her 'mother's' worry.

"Thank you Tira. I trust that you will." The others nodded and left the throne room to follow the older, and now only, Glace sibling.

"Big Mama…Is it wise for you to send them out now? When they're so…" The sentence was not completed, but the leader of the Stella Church knew what her Haz Knight was saying.

"Yes. I think it is. They have been cooped up here for a long time now, in mourning. A sense of normalcy may be what is needed to heal.

"Hai. Big Mama" Big Mama just smiled and closed her eyes, hoping that she was right.

"Ehhhhhhhhhhhh! Its beautiful! Carrot san! Look!" Tira tried to heighten her love interest's spirits by showing him the view of the sea from the boat to Spooner Continent. The sea was sparking, it looked like there were a million points of light undersea shining upwards. But Carrot wanted no part of it. He just stayed in the cabin, knees to his chest, and head resting on his knees, ignoring the red-head from where she stood outside the cabin. "Carrot san…" was said with melancholy. It was no use. Ever since the loss of the mage, Carrot wouldn't let himself enjoy anything.

"Leave him be for now, he'll come around eventually" A voice said from behind the young girl.

"Gateau chan…" she said, unsure.

"Trust me. When I thought that my sister was killed, I didn't mourn for just months. In fact, I'm not sure I ever got over her death until I saw her again. Don't push him, like me, he'll come out of his depressed state and be chasing around girls in no time."

"Really?"

"Yes." The girl smiled and trotted off to find her sister who said she wanted to see the view from the front of the ship. She didn't hear the soft spoken "I hope" as she left.

Alpha2nd: Right, so I have every intention of continuing this fic, I just though that this would be a good place to stop, despite the length of it. Sorry! I promise there'll be more! Thank you for being patient with me!


	10. Chapter 10

Ehhhhh, it seems like I've put this off for quite awhile. Time to get it rebooted, yes?

Reviewer Responses

Ippiki Ookami no Kage: Yes, I know, I'm sorry, I didn't really get into the "groove" of writing the story yet, but this chapter should be longer. Thank you for still reading my little story.

KousukeAsazuki: There are some, you can see them in my profile list thing, the one I sincerely tell you to avoid it the Yugioh one…its my only shame…Thank you for reviewing my story! And I think I'll get to work on the Spiral one after this…maybe.

stuck-in-a-tree: Really? That's your name? THAT'S SO COOL! And sorry for it being extremely short, heh, this one should be longer. As for the name of the village, in chapter 8, I actually put both as the name, I messed up then, so I decided to pick whichever was easiest…soda village right? No! it cola, cola village… ;

mercurialgreen: Glad you're still into it, and thanks for the praise, I'll update this story more often me thinks…although when I do a few chapters, I tend to go on a break for awhile, sorry. Thank you for reviewing!

Disclaimer: Only the DVD set belongs to me…what a pity.

"Tenshi-sama! Its horrible!"

Tenshi looked up from the stream to see a running Cherry Lemonade coming towards him. "What is it Cherry?" When Cherry finally reached him, she collapsed on the ground taking in deep breaths. When she regained her breath, she looked up at Tenshi with tear-filled eyes.

"The bandits! The bandits have returned and they're attacking the village! Mama-Mama is! I can't find her!" The young girl broke down as her tears overflowed from her eyes.

"Bandits?" The raven haired one was shocked, he had never heard of the bandits before but it was understandable as he had just recently arrived at Cola Village. He quickly dismissed his shock and grabbed the crying girl's shoulders, effectively getting her attention. "Cherry, calm down and stay here." He made to leave but a shout stopped him.

"Tenshi sama! Where are you going?"

"Cherry, stay safe here, I'm going to protect the village" Again, another movement to leave.

"But-!" She was cut off when he turned his head to face her.

"Don't worry Cherry. I'm going to save you mother" And with that, The pale man dashed off in a sprint to the village.

"Tenshi sama…Mama…please be safe."

The site that Tenshi saw upon his arrival abhorred him. _This is horrible, how dare the bandits burn the village! _He heard a stick behind him break and quickly turned around.

"Oh? What do we have here? A villager that escaped?" A man dressed in filthy clothes and rusty armor flanked by many others stood before Tenshi.

"What have you done with everyone!"

"Killed them of course." The man grinned a sinister smile while Tenshi could only widen his eyes in shock.

"Killed…them? Why? Why do such a thing?"

"They were being stubborn. We only asked for what belongs to us, but it seems like these idiots grew spines since last we visited. We can't just let it go around that we let people off for not paying our taxes can we?" At this the bandit leader and the men behind him began to laugh. The young man bowed his head down in sadness as he fought his tears, but he jerked his head up when he heard a familiar voice scream. Another bandit came from the woods that led to the stream, holding a struggling figure.

"Hey boss, look what I got? Looks like this one escaped."

"Cherry! Let go of her!"

"Oh? You know each other? Is she your girlfriend?"

"Heh, as interesting as this little play would be, we can't dawdle; we must hurry to the next village to collect our taxes. Kill them both!"

"Heh, whatever you say boss" and with that, the bandit holding Cherry captive quickly pushed her to the ground, drew his sword, and thrust it forward into the young girls back.

"Cherry!"

"Tenshi..sa..ma" And with that, the girl's eyes darkened and her lifeless body collapsed completely to the ground. The one whose name fell off from her now still lips stood still, frozen in overwhelming sadness and anger.

"Heh heh, you're next boy." The bandits surrounded Tenshi and drew their swords, ready to lunge at him. "Get him!" All the bandits followed their leader's command and launched at their prey, each wearing a blood thirsty grin on their face. This grin was wiped off their faced as they were all pushed backwards by some force. "What? What is he…that guy!" In hearing their bosses words, the low-lives looked up to see their previously vulnerable target surrounded by fire. The fire soon began to take shape in the form of a bird.

" For you sins…you will all suffer" A simple flick of the wrist, and the fire charged at the thieves, filling their vision with nothing but red, orange, and gold swirling together until they knew no more. As soon as the fire dissipated, Tenshi collapsed to his knees on the ground. Looking up, he saw that the flames left no traces of the criminals whatsoever. _That's alright…for their crimes, they do not deserved to be remembered._ He looked up once more to see the village that was left from the fire the bandits had set and cried.

"We're here!"

"Finally, we can get off this stupid boat…"

"Oneesama, you only hated it because you got seasick…"

"Be quiet Tira! I was fine at first , but then the boat started to rock back and forth so much, I couldn't help but barf!"

"Don't tell me to be quiet! I didn't say anything bad about you getting seasick!"

"Shut up both of you. You're bickering is annoying" A gloomy figure muttered as he walked by the two girls.

"Carrot san…"

"Leave him be, lets go up to the village"

"Gateau…" The muscle man gave the younger Misu sister a reassuring smile before he followed the only Glace son.

When they reached the village from the harbor, which was a little ways from the village, they froze in shock. The entire village was burned to ash.

"Wh-what is this? Is this really Cola Village?" Chocolate asked, her voice trembling.

"So it would seem" Gateau responded as he tapped what was left of a sign at the entrance to the village, the letters were hard to make out, but they did indeed say "Cola Village"

"How horrible…" Tira whispered. The group decided to explore the village to see if they could figure out what had happened. There was nothing to be found except ashes, ashes, and more ashes. That is until they all gathered in what seemed to be the center of the village. There, standing in all its glory was a pure white rock, with many names etched on it, surrounded by hundreds of flowers.

"It looks like a memorial…" Every body nodded at the younger Mocha's statement.

"The flowers are fresh…so it seems it was put up recently. But…by who?"

Alpha2nd: WE all know who, right? Yep, and all the names etched the rock are the names of the villagers. He couldn't dig graves for anybody since their bodies were completely burned. I felt sad when I wrote this, but the story must go on, right? Oh, and the attack he used was his phoenix flame thing, except he doesn't need the ofuda anymore. And darn, it seems like they just missed this Tenshi, will they ever catch up? Dun dun duuuuuun! Review please!


	11. Meetings

Whoo! An update! It's been what, six months? Hehheh, had writer's block on this story soooo…

Reviewer Responses:

Blaze Coyotlhart: Nah, I won't hit ya, that was kinda funny…not her dying of course. Yes, Carrot is now an angry angry bum…And I wonder what he's going to think too…Maybe they'll meet up in this chapter.

Ippiki Ookami no Kage: I hope they do too. Trouble is, I don't know when. And yes, they should all feel ashamed for being so ignorant of Marron's greatness.

kiokie-princess-of-pain: Thank you! I hope this chapter will be good enough…

Ayva Trance: You are awesome, you like, reviewed every chapter! Here's the update!

freya kurenai: Thanks! I love you, you're so nice! And yes, he is ignored waaaaaaay too much. It's always about the others, never about Marron even though he usually figures everything out for them.

Disclaimer: Me no ownie

On with the chapter!

Chapter 11

I walked along the ashen road. Or at least what was left of it. The whole village was completely decimated. Everything was grey.

Grey, grey, grey, grey, grey.

So boring, so dull. Just like everything else in my life.

_This place is perfect for me_ I think as I bend down and run my hands through the ashes. I begin drawing pictures, pictures of a black demon with armor.

So concentrated am I on drawing the figure that I did not notice the footsteps, nor the feet that stood just beyond my range of vision.

I only notice the presence of the other when I hear a soft giggle.

I look up. Hm. A girl.

A girl I don't know standing in this field of dust with me.

"You're weird"

A simple, blunt, but true statement.

"What do you want?"

"I wish you wouldn't do that" she says.

"Do what?"

"Draw in my mother's ashes"

My eyes widen at that. And suddenly, images form in my mind; images of screaming innocents, burning innocents, charred corpses that crumble to nothing.

I shake my head to rid of the horrid visions and look back up at the girl, meeting her eyes finally.

Once again, I ask "What do you want?"

"You know, there are a lot of bad people out there" I don't understand, but I let her continue anyways. "But there are also a lot of good people." She turns to me. "You're a good person."

I avert my eyes, remembering golden ones and long raven hair. "No, I'm not"

"Yes you are. I can tell."

"Hmph"

"Good people shouldn't feel bad…"

"..."

"…"

"What do you want?"

"He feels bad you know…"

"?"

"He thinks he let us down" she said, referring to the ashen town. "He thinks that he's to blame, but…but he's not! Thanks to him, our village had courage again! He…he made us happy…and I don't want him to be sad…"

Finally, frustrated with this round about conversation, I yell, "What do you want!"

"Please…please find him…find him and tell him that nobody blames him. Tell him that Cherry doesn't hate him…"

"Him? Who's him?" I ask, but startle as I see her form begin the fade. "Oi! What's going on here! Hey!"

"Please…find him…Tenshi-sama…" Before her form completely disappears, she points behind me.

"Hey!" I stare at where the girl was before I look behind me.

Far in the distance, standing in the middle of a meadow of flowers, is a lone figure.

Long black hair flowing in the wind and surrounded by petals dancing in the air

I stand in place, shocked. Familiar. So familiar.

The figure begins to turn, almost so that I can see the profile of his face and my eyes widen.

"You're…"

"Carrot!"

My eyes open at the sound of my name being called. I sit up in my bed annoyed at the voice. I wasn't really mad that I woke up, sort of. But I was mad that I was woken up. It didn't make sense. I knew it was about time to wake up, but somehow, I knew that I didn't want to wake up…as if…back in the realm of sleep there was something important.

That's it.

I was annoyed because it was as if I was taken away from something important. Some revelation or epiphany.

I sat there, thinking hard and trying to recall what kind of dream I had, but came up with a blank. Only a dusty road and a white memorial came to mind.

Ah yes, the tragedy of Cola village.

We investigated it for a little but came up with nothing. No clues or witnesses. We eventually gave up because Big Mama said she had another job for us to do.

So here we are, here I am, in a new town, new scene, with new faces.

But I don't want to see any of them.

There's only one face I want to see

"Marron…"

Okay, that was kind of short, but yeah, still have that block. So if you hadn't figured it out, the whole beginning part was Carrot's dream. Um, yea, it's all Carrot's POV. And the girl in his dream was Cherry. And yea, he sort of did meet Marron again, but again, it was only a dream.


End file.
